


[podfic] stay awake

by fire_juggler



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofstay awakeby pearwaldorf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Percy/Vex ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970470) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



> Recorded for Blackglass as a prize for Podfic_Bingo for getting a double blackout. Many thanks to pearwaldorf for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/stay_awake.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/stay_awake.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 7.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/stay_awake.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
